looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Privacy
This is our policy concerning the Privacy of other users. It is very important for users to consider the privacy of people on the Web. Whether someone wants to disclose information or not is totally up to them and they assume all liability if so. General Information User information is stored on Wikia servers in the United States. The only information that you need to give is a username and password. The username can, but does not need to be your real name. Therefore, any personal information you choose to give is not compulsory (mandatory) and you are assuming risk of your account being compromised by giving personal information out. The Childrens Online Privacy Protection Act and Wikia Terms of Use state that no personal information about minors (people who are under 18 at least in the United States) should be solicited (or discussed), especially by users who are 12 years of age and younger. All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public. The email address you provide in your request will be publicly viewable on the information page about your wiki's mailing list. You may change this email in your user preferences, after your request. If you choose to enter a real name in your preferences, this will be publicly available. However, this field is optional, and there is no requirement for any user to give a real name. Information from the server logs may be stored and used to gather aggregate data about users, and used to determine whether the identity of one or more users is the same in cases of long-term abuse. This data includes your IP address and details about your browser. Your browser must permit cookies to be set (by *.wikia.com) in order for you to log in to Wikia. If you do not plan to make an account to edit the FANDOM/Wikia network, then there is no necessity to accept cookie requests from this site. Our rules For your own safety, it is recommended not to give personal information out on the Looney Tunes Wiki. The more specific information you give out about yourself, the easier it is for anyone (who could possibly be a sexual predator or an identity thief) to take advantage of you and the information you give out. You are responsible for the risk on information given out on Wikia, not the Looney Tunes Wiki Staff and Wikia. That said, giving out or asking for the following information from users is not allowed on the Looney Tunes Wiki or its affiliates: *Home address *License plate number *Bank account number *Credit card number *User credentials or passwords *Phone number *Social Security number Any user who asks for this info will receive a ban from editing the wiki. If any of this information is posted on a profile, a userpage, a comment, a blogpost, or an article, Acme Staff will remove the information without warning. Should the information be on a user's profile wikibox, then the user will be asked to remove it from there. Failure to do so will result in a ban from this wiki indefinitely until the info is removed. In addition, under no circumstances may any user ask for personal information from any user who reveals themselves to be under the age of 18, as this is a violation of FANDOM/Wikia's Terms of Use. Any user who conducts in asking personal information from minors may be subject to a ban. In addition, users who conduct in soliciting information from minors may be eligible for a temporary global ban from editing all of FANDOM/Wikia. Users may ask personal information from adults (people 18 and older at least in the United States), however, no user is ever obligated to give out their personal information. Repeated attempts to get personal information out of a user, threatening or intimidating users into giving out such information, or leaking their personal information without consent onto or its affiliates, may result in an automatic anvil drop without warning. Users may be subject to being reported to the Volunteer Spam Task Force by Acme Staff for spamming a user's message wall as an attempt to obtain personal information on the Looney Tunes Wiki affiliated wikis. The Volunteer Spam Task Force (also known as VSTF), is a site where Wikia-registered users can report users who are breaking the rules on multiple wikis across Wikia. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines